nouvelle vie
by LePetitPois
Summary: apres New-York, Extremis et tout le reste, tony, alias iron man, se retrouve seul avec lui-meme. seul ? Pas vraiment. Sa nouvelle vie vient de commencer: plus d'armure, une petite amie, une nouvelle maison... suivez les aventure d'un héro pas comme les autres. personnages de Avengers, agents du shield, LEMON, chapitre 5 en préparation.
1. Chapter 1

**alors voila, ce texte est mon premier, alors j'espere qu'il vous plaira:) je suis une grande fan du couple Peperony donc je me suis dis que ce serait sympa d'ecrire sur eux pour ma premiere histoire :) bonne lecture **

**PS: désolée pour les fautes, j'ai 14 ans, pas facile l'orthographe ;p**

**texte basé sur le couple Tony/Pepper, tous droits réservés a Marvel :)**

** suite prevu la semaine prochaine (normalement)**

**chapitre** **1**

Le portable de Tony, vibra sur le comptoir de son ne l'entendit pas la première fois, la musique était trop forte pour percevoir un son, tel qu'il soit. C'est a la fin du deuxième couplet qu'il releva la tete de son nouveau « projet » et remarquat la petite lumière bleu qui clignotée sur son téléphone dernier cri, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Sa première réaction fut de ne pas s'en occuper, de toute façon, si quelqu'un cherchait a le joindre, il pourrait toujours appeler Pepper. C'était elle la responsable maintenant, elle pourrait s'en occuper des qu'elle serait rentrée. A cette pensée, Tony secoua la tête, quel idiot. Comment pouvait t-il penser a des choses pareilles. Pepper n'était plus son assistante désormais, elle avait beaucoup mieux a faire que de répondre aux appels personnels, et encore moins après une journée de travail.

« - JARVIS, de qui est le message ?

-Mlle Potts, monsieur.

-Et de quand date-t-il ?

-Ce matin monsieur, répondit le robot avec un calme fou.

-Merde. »

Le génie lâcha le bout de métal gris qu'il tenait entre ses mains et attrapa son portable. Il le déverrouilla et vit le fameux message, reçut à 11h12 :

**de Pep' :**

**désolé, grosse journée aujourd'hui, pas pouvoir rentrer avant 11h**

**je t'aime.**

Le message était clair, net et précis, comme a son habitude. Mais la, Tony ne réalisa pas toute suite le message délivré. Qui état évident en soit : pas de soirée romantique ce soir.

Cette fatalité mis un coups au moral du play-boy. Cette soirée était prévue depuis si longtemps. Elle aurait pu aboutir, si un soir, l'agent Coulson, « Phil' » comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, n'était pas venu perturber leur petite fête. Et puis, il y a eu New-York, le Mandarin, Extremis... tant de questions sans réponses et tant d'épreuves a surmonter. Attention, il ne se plaignait pas, il avait déjà eu la chance d'avoir sa petite amie pour lui tout seul, non, ce n'était pas que pour CA, mais il voulait d'une soirée tranquille, une soirée de couple, voilà tout.

« -JAR' dit a Pepper que je viens la chercher.

-Mais, monsieur, Mlle Potts est actuellement occupée.

-Occupée ?

-Elle est en réunion avec l'agent Co...

-j'en étais sur !

En effet, coulson avait toujours le don d'être là quand il ne le devait pas, de plus, depuis sa « mort » lors du combat contre Loki a New-York, Pepper était toujours au petit soin avec lui, lui rendant visite sans cesse, le couvrant d'attention... Elle trouvait héroïque ce qu'il avait fait pour les Avengers, elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il était vraiment courageux... Mouais, du courage, il fallait en avoir pour faire croire a tout le monde qu'on est mort pour « motiver » les troupes ? Nan, il ne fallait pas de Courage, il fallait être malin, c'est tout.

-Et bien, a partir de ce soir, elle ne l'est plus, je la relève de ses fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ça lui permettra de se reposer, elle est si fatiguée en ce moment... Répondit-il, joueur.

-Je crains fort que votre élan de gentillesse soit du a votre jalousie maladive pour monsieur Coulson.

-Rappelle-moi de te désactiver la prochaine fois que tu diras son nom, s'il te plaît mon grand.

-Bien monsieur, vous savez, c'est un honnête homme, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez a le détester..

-JARVIS … ne m'oblige pas a te réduire au silence, arrête de parler ou tu auras affaire à moi boite de conserve. »

L'intelligence artificielle se tut, elle avait été programmée pour répondre au moindre besoin de son concepteur, mais avait été crée un poil trop... humain peut-être.

Le silence revenu, il pu continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, bricoler, comme toujours.

« -Monsieur, excusé moi de...

-JARVIS, encore toi ? Tu le fait exprès la, tu n'a vraiment pas peur de souffrir !

-C'est que...

-Quoi encore ?!

-Mlle Potts a bien eu votre message, et elle m'informe qu'elle ne bougera pas et qu'elle trouve mesquin votre internet soudain pour sa santé.

-Mesquin ?! Elle a dit ça ? Tony fut amusé par le tact qu'avait cette femme, elle l'avait toujours eu, c'était en parti pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit, ça et ses magnifiques jambes, mais cela faisait plus professionnel d'ajouter une raison « valable » au dossier.

-Ce sont ses mots monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, j'arrive. il prononça ses mot d'un ton décidé, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Le fait qu'elle puisse être en colère lui faisait presque peur. En fait, il avait constamment peur de la perdre.

Il se releva difficilement, laissant là son projet, et se dirigea dans le vaste salon de sa nouvelle demeure, mois grande, moins luxueuse que l'ancienne, mais il fallait l'avouer, beaucoup mieux pour une nouvelle attrapa les clés de sa voiture, sur lesquelles étaient accrochés les restes d'une montre de collections, chère a son cœur. Quand il eu passé la porte, une voix calme se fit entendre :

Monsieur, dois-je informer Mlle Potts de votre venue a son bureau ?

Non, JAR' c'est une surprise. »

**voila, mon premier texte sur ce site :) avant je me contentais de lire les histoires des autres avec envie, donc j'ai dessiné de sauter le pas et d'écrire ;p j'espère que mon texte n'est pas trop lourd, et su'il vous plaira :) si vous avez des remarques, elles sont les bienvenues :) merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) a tres bientot LePetitPois**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila :) je poste le 2eme chapitre un peu plus tot, j'avais fini depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi attendre ? **

**j'espere qu'il vous plaira :) au passage, désolée pour les fautes :$ bonne lectureeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Chapitre 2**

Pepper était assise sur le bord du lit, sa main, se voulant réconfortante et bienveillante posée sur celle de son ami. Toute la journée, elle avait attendu ce moment, moment qu'elle aimait appeler la « réunion »,ou elle se rendrait, une fois tous le 2 jours, au quatrième étage des locaux du S.H.I. , couloir B, porte 21.

C'était la chambre d'hôpital la moins effrayante qu'elle avait pu visiter, et dieu sait combien elle en avait peur d'habitude. Mais la, elle se sentait en sécurité, la présence de Coulson l'apaisait, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ce sentiment auparavant, a part avec Tony, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais la, c'était différent, elle avait trouvé un ami, un vrai ami.

L'agent se réveilla en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de sueur, il venait de faire un rêve horrible, ça, c'était sur, mais il ne parvenait pas a se souvenir de quoi il parlait. Il se souvenait juste de cette grande lame froide, traversant sa chaire, le laissant pour mort, seul, sans pouvoir savoir si les « gentils » avaient gagné.

« - Bonsoir Phil'.

Une voix familière et douce le fit revenir a lui, une femme rousse se tenait devant lui, un sourire bienveillant au visage.

Vous avez fait un cauchemars, rien de plus. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort.

Pepper ? C'est bien vous ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Oui, je suis la, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

La voix de la jolie femme calma immédiatement l'agent, elle était si douce, si attentionnée avec lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma après sa « mort » à New-York.

Comment va le monde ?

Bien, enfin, il n'y a plus de monstres ou de virus nul part, donc, je suppose que le monde va bien. Elle tamponna la serviette sur son front, tout en continuant de parler. Et puis, Fury laisse Tony tranquille, pour une fois, je pense que...

je dérange peut-être ?

La voix de Tony fit sursauter Pepper, qui laissa échapper un bruit de surprise, et lui fit lâcher la main de Coulson pour aller a sa rencontre.

Coulson. Il fit un signe de la tête pour saluer l'homme allongé dans le lit blanc.

Monsieur Stark, Bonsoir.

Pepper, ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle avait lâché la main de Coulson un peu trop précipitamment pour que se soit naturel aux yeux de son petit ami, elle le savait, la dispute ne tarderait pas a arriver.

Tony ? Mais … que fais-tu ici ? je...Je...

Je t'ai fait peur ?

C'est que... Je t'avais dit que je rentrai tard, donc je pensais...

Je pensais que tu travaillais. Le ton était un peu sec, mais elle lui avait menti, de plus, pour allé voir son... « ami ».

Je..Oui. Je travaillais, mais j'ai fini un peu plus tôt donc..

J'ai eu raison de venir te chercher alors. La voix de Tony devenait de plus en plus agressive, comme si quelque chose dans la pièce le mettait mal a l'aise.

C'est marrant, essaya-t-elle, j'étais justement en train de..

Mlle Potts allait partir de toute façon, la coupa Coulson, un rendez-vous je crois, c'est cela ?

Oui je..

Oui, donc, bonsoir, bonne soirée, au plaisir. »La voix faussement chaleureuse de Tony ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour la tirer hors de la chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers son ami, pour lui lancer un regard désolé, qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir, attirée de force vers l'ascenseur.

« - Lâche moi Tony.

Non, lâchât-il en appuyant sur le bouton, monte la dedans et après, peut-être que j'envisagerai de te la...

Tony, lâche moi tout de suite ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!

Pepper n'avais plus du tout envie de rire, elle mis toute sa fureur dans ses yeux, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était énervée, très énervée. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne voit pas la peur qui l'habitait. S'adresser de cette façon à Tony Stark, c'était quelque chose quand meme...

Il la lâchât, prenant conscience qu'il y était peut-être aller un peu fort. Il regretta instantanément son comportement, impulsif. Il avait merdé, comme toujours. Mais pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?

Oh, chérie, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? S'enquit il.

C'était quoi ca ? Explosa-t-elle.

Quoi quoi ? La brutalité du sa voix lui donna un frisson, elle était vraiment furieuse de son comportement, et il y avait de quoi.

Ta petite crise de jalousie ! C'est fini ? Ça va mieux ?!

Elle essaya de ne pas baisser la voix, elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui en voulait, et qu'elle savait aussi crier quand elle le voulait. Mais sa voix commença à défaillir sur le dernier mot, elle cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais a terminer sa menace sans éclater en sanglot.

je..je suis désolé, je... je sais pas se qui m'a prit, je voulais juste..

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Dis le moi, parce que je n'ai pas tout compris !

Je te voulais toi.

Moi ? Parce que monsieur me voulait pour lui tout seul, il doit venir me chercher, mal parler a Phil' et...

Phil'. Elle l'appelait Phil'. Ce mot le fit tressaillir. Mais il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas...

Quoi ? C'est Phil' qui te pose un problème ? Je peux l'appeler Coulson si tu préfères.

Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, Coulson, ça fait con, on dirait un nom de héros sortit d'un navet de la Fox.

Elle le foudroya du regard, sa réflexion l'exaspérait tellement, qu'elle aurait pu l'étrangler a mains nues si elle avait pu.

Je te déteste. Lança t-elle, en se tournant vers la porte de l'ascenseur, pour éviter son regard.

Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, en lui attrapant le main.

évidemment que non... » Il la tira à lui, elle essaya une fois de plus de fuir son regard, mais ses yeux noisettes pleins de regret la fascinèrent une fraction de secondes, assez pour laisser le champs libre au milliardaire, qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise, mais répondit rapidement par un autre baiser, plus intense que je premier.

Arrivés à la voiture, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« - Tu m'aimes ?

oui.

Plus que l'agent Couls...

oui, beaucoup plus. Le sourire sur les lèvres du génie était revenu. Elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et tu n'es plus fâchée ?

Non, tout va bien.

Donc... ce soir, on pourrait envisager de.. enfin.. tu vois.. un sourire joeur se dessina sur les lèvres de Stark. Il avait envie de cette femme, et maintenant. Il laissa sa main aller sur la cuisse de sa petite amie, caressant sa peau lisse et douce, avant d'être arrêté pas la main de celle-ci.

Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, la réponse est non.

Même si je...

Non.

J'adore quand tu me résiste.

Je sais.. Un sourire apparut sur la bouche de Pepper.

Alors j'ai gagné ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Tony était vraiment incorrigible.

elle sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la porte, posa son sac sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et enleva ses Louboutins noirs qu'elle adorait mais, qu'il fallait l'avouer, étaient peut-être devenus trop petits.. Tony, qui la suivait de près, ferma la porte derrière lui, lui attrapa les hanches et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

donc on dit dans 5 minutes, dans la salle de bain .. ? hésita-t-il, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Plutôt maintenant, sur de canapé. Répliqua-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui, les yeux pétillants d'excitation et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Pas de problème. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'a souleva et l'emmena dans le salon, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Je t'aime. Lui souffle-t-elle a l'oreille entre 2 baisers, avant de se retrouver dans un fauteuil.

A suivre...

**bon bah voila hein, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) pour le prochain chapitre, je prévois peut-etre un petit lemon, mais c'est pas sur :p**

**vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaires aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir les conseils :) **

**a bientoooooot LePetitPois**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le 3eme chapitre :p **

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps a l'écrire, donc j'espere qu'il vous plaira :)**

**comme je vous l'avez annoncé dans le chapitre précédant, j'ai essayé de faire un petit LEMON, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ou me dire si il y a des choses à changer :) voila, bonne lecture**

chapitre 3

Quand il se réveilla, Tony ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Ce n'est que quand il aperçut le bar, qu'il se rappela qu'il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon.

Il tourna la tête , Pepper dormait toujours. Elle était collé contre lui, lui tournant le dos, complètement nue. Ses cheveux lâchés, en pagaille, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, il pouvait deviner son visage apaisé, serein. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche, délicatement, il remonta son dos, pour s'arreter en heut de son épaule. Elle frissonna, laissa échapper quelques mots inaudibles, puis se rendormi.

A cet instant, il eut une terrible envie de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais la jeune femme dormait à point fermé, et la réveiller pour ça serait égoïste.

Tony sourit a cette pensée, avant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la réveiller, mais là, il avait changé, beaucoup.

Il se résigna donc a un câlin, sans arrières pensées, simple et discret, qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas, mais qui lui ferait du bien.

Il se blottit contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux tout en la caressant tendrement.

Pepper ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans les bras de Tony, dans l'étroit sofa du salon. Sa main lui effleurait le dos, s'arrêtant en haut des fesses a chaque fois.

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, attendant la suite des événements. Mais comme Tony n'était visiblement pas décidé a passer a autre chose, elle prit le devant et se retourna brusquement, pour se retrouver au dessus de play-boy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En moins de 2 secondes, son assistante s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur son torse, dans le plus simple appareil . Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et lui qui ne voulait pas la réveiller..

c'est lui qui rompit le silence :

-tout d'abord, Wow. Et puis après, bonjour je suppose.

-Sa réflexion fut sourire la jolie rousse.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Plutôt oui, j'ai bien aimé cette nuit.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Elle attrapa la mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux bleus pour la rejeter en arrière.

-Simple question chérie mais, que fais tu de si bon matin, sur moi, complètement nue ?

-Es tu vraiment obligé de poser la question ? Répondit elle, les yeux pétillants de défis.

-Non, je suppose que non.. mais tu cherches vraiment les ennuis, il faudrait être plus prud...

elle le coupa en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle lui souffla a l'oreille :

et, qu'arrive t-il au jeune fille imprudente ?

Il lui attrapa les hanches avant de la faire basculer sur le dos. Il plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle était prise au piège, incapable de bouger.

-de mauvaises choses.. il finit sa phrase par un baiser dans le cou de sa petite amie, qui poussa un râle de plaisir. Il lui lâchât les mains, de façon a pouvoir continuer ses caresses, ses baisers, et de descendre de plus en plus bas sous la couverture pris la veille dans la chambre.

A cet instant, Pepper senti une vague de chaleur remonter le long de son ventre. Elle sentait déjà le plaisir monter alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait, pas encore.

Il commença par embrasser son ventre, son nombril, tout en la caressant.

Puis, il descendit plus bas, laissant un baiser sur sa cuisse avant de revenir sur son sexe.

elle était en ébullition, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, les caresses, les baisers, tout était multiplié pas 1000 à cet instant précis. elle sentait la langue de Tony en elle. C'était la plus intense des sensations.

Mais c'est au moment ou il introduit ses doigts qu'elle commença a perdre pied.

-Tony... elle chuchotait presque.

Il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigt, il voulait absolument qu'elle jouisse comme ça, c'était un fantasme qu'il avait toujours eu.

-oh...oui... haleta-t-elle.

elle voulu résister, tenir encore un peu, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Son bassin se souleva de plaisir. Elle lâchât un long gémissement, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, son orgasme emporta tout sur son passage. Elle souffla un "tony" avant de retomber doucement sur le dos.

Tony comprit qu'il avait réussi, il releva la tête pour admirer sa partenaire, en extase.

Elle était parfaite, mais encore plus après un orgasme. Son corps convulsait légèrement et elle peinait a reprendre son souffle. Cette vision était juste magnifiquement érotique.

Apres quelques secondes, elle repris ses esprit et il vint s'allonger a côté d'elle, fier de se qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et, voyant le sourire victorieux de son amant, elle sourit a son tour.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai gagné...

- Tu crois ?

- Bah, ouais, qui vient de...

il eut de nouveau le souffle coupé par un baiser fougueux. Il répondit instantanément, et voyant la réceptivité de son ex-patron, Pepper continua ses baisers et ses caresses, de plus en plus insistantes.

2 minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau au dessus de lui, mais cette fois-ci, à même le sol. Elle ignorait complètement comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, mais la position était plutôt confortable. Elle commença a bouger lentement au dessus de lui. A chaque mouvement, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle, il la sentait plus proche à chaque secondes, chaque pénétration. Il l'avait tout entière pour lui tout seul.

Ils haletaient commençaient à manquer de souffle quand Tony ressentit une douleur dans le dos.

- Aï ! Putain.. Il se souleva tout en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur la taille de Pepper. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle arrête se qu'elle était en train de faire. Même si il aimait dominer, le fait qu'elle prenne les choses en mains de temps en temps ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux , posa les mains sur le sol et lui demanda, inquiète :

- Ca va ? je t'ai fait mal ? Sa voix était tremblante, sa respiration saccadée

- Non, non ça va, c'est juste, il se redressa. Voila, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, et lui arrachât un gémissement quand elle se mit a remuer de plus belle. Elle était à genoux, au dessus de lui, les bars sur ses jambes, derrière elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, pour ne rien rater de son plaisir. Son corps était en feu, il ne pourrait plus tenir comme ça longtemps, et il espérait qu'elle viendrait bien. Il était inconcevable qu'elle jouisse avant lui, il mettait un point d'honneur a cette condition.

- Tony.. le cri étouffé de Pepper fit sourire le play-boy.

- J'adore quand tu cri mon nom..

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter son nom plusieurs fois encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait bientôt partir et elle voulait que ce soit lui qui craque le premier. Apres tout, c'était toujours elle qui perdait le contrôle la première d'habitude, pourquoi ne pas changer un peu ?

Elle accéléra donc la cadence, espérant qu'il serait bientôt exténué.

Tony ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir qui vint s'ajouter au vacarme de leur respiration.

- Pepper !

- Oh mon dieu, Tony !

Elle fut frappé par une vague de chaleur gigantesque, qui l'emporta avec elle. Elle poussa un long gémissement, tout en continuant les vas et vient de son bassin. Tony se crispa, se sentant gonfler au maximum, il se laissa emporter par la même vague de plaisir que sa petite amie. Il éjacula instantanément et la pénétra une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le sol, épuisé.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Ils savouraient ce rare moment. En effet, Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver seuls le matin, même le weekend. Pepper avait Stark-Industrie a diriger et Tony avait ses occupation d'ancien super héros. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle avait eut quelques jours de "repos" plus ou moins forcés, et il s'était débarrassé du S.H.I.E.L.D pour quelques heures.

Après quelques minutes, Pepper ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, attrapa la couverture qui se trouvait toujours sur le canapé et partit en direction de la cuisine, le laissant seul sur le sol du salon.

Il était en trin d'enfiler son t-shirt quand un cri déchira le silence. Il accourut le plus vite possible a la cuisine, ou il trouva sa petite-amie, écarlate, enroulée dans le drap à la hâte. Tony Tourna la tête, et aperçut un homme en costume. Cet homme, il le connaissait bien, il le jalousait assez pour le reconnaître entre mille. Phil Coulson se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Il comprit instantanément le drap et les joues rouges de son assistante.

Sa premier pensée fut pour Pepper, qui avait du avoir la peur de sa vie en voyant Coulson assis dans la cuisine. De plus, elle était vue et connaissant sa timidité maladive, il imaginait bien sa réaction.

Sa deuxième pensée fut pour l'intrus debout devant lui, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée, plus une envie de meurtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Vous étiez a l'hôpital hier !

L'agent releva la tête, lança un regard a Pepper, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. En une fraction de seconde, il fut projeté un arrière par le coup de point de Stark.

- Ça c'est pour avoir essayé de reluquer ma petite-amie et accessoirement pour avoir fait croire a tout le monde que vous étiez mort.

- Oh mon dieu ! Phil, Tu vas bien ? elle se précipita vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas lacher le drap.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va..

- Tu vois, il a rien. C'est un héros, tu as oublié ? il a jamais mal. La rousse le fusilla du regard.

- Tu es un grand malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Quoi ? Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ? Mais chérie, ce mec est un malade, il fait semblant d'être malade la veille pour mieux s'introduire dans notre maison!

- Il a surement une très bonne raison d'être la ! Tu lui a cassé le nez !

- Je t'assure que ça va, Tony a surement une réson pour...

- Vous, on vous a rien demandé. Et depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien que Phil est mon ami.

- Bien sur, un ami qui peut rentrer chez nous sans aucun motifs valable, te voir...

Il se stoppa net. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'agent Barton était apparut, arc a la main, près a intervenir.

- Katniss ? C'est une blague ? Le regard azur de l'archer passa sur Tony, puis se posa sur Pepper et l'agent, a terre.

- Coulson, vous allez bien ? Il se précipita sur son coéquipier pour l'aider a se relever.

- Bien sur qu'il va bien, regardez-le, frai comme un gardon. pourquoi tout le monde a peur pour sa santé? Il a quand même survécu à un coup de poignard extraterrestre !

- Ça t'amuse ?! tu es vraiment une ordure Antony Stark !

- Elle n'a pas tord..

- Oh, toi, la ferme Robin des Bois ! Quand à toi chérie, c'est généralement comme ça que les gens m'appelle. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours partir avec Coulson, lui qui est tellement parfait. mais je paris 10 dollars que tu reviendras au bout de 2 jours, cet homme est tellement chiant..

- En fait, non, tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu peux si bien te passer de moi, je prend mes affaires et je pars sur le champs. Ça te laissera le temps de t'excuser auprès de Phil.

- Quoi !? Il n'imaginé pas une seule seconde qu'elle puisse réagir comme cela.

- Tu as très bien entendu, tu vas bientôt être débarrassé de moi. Heureux ? J'espère pour toi, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Virginia, ne dit pas ça, c'est la colère qui parle...

- Coulson, LA FERME ! les voix de Tony et Pepper hurlèrent a l'uni-son ces dernières paroles. Tony voulu répliquer, la supplier de l'excuser, mais il fut interrompu par une voix grave et sèche.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Fury avait fait éruption dans la cuisine du couple. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Coulson, le nez en sang, à Barton, agenouillé auprès de lui, à Pepper, visiblement en colère, vêtue d'un simple drap et à Tony, l'air interdit, debout devant lui.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce bordel, maintenant.

à suivre...

**voili voilouuuuuuuu :p j'espère que ça vous a plu :) merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos idées pour la suite**

**bisouuuuuu a très bientôt :)**

**LePetitPois**


	4. Chapter 4

**petit chapitre pour cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**bonne lecture :)**

chapitre 4

Elle lança un regard noir à Tony, puis au directeur qui s'écarta pour la laisser s'en aller furieusement dans le couloir qui mène à l'étage.

Tony regarda les agents, hébété, puis se précipita derrière elle, avant d'être arrêté par le bras de Fury, qui l'empêcha de la rejoindre.

- Vous, vous restez ici.

- Heu... non.

- Si. Sa voix était sèche et menaçante. Même avec un mot, ce mec réussissait à lui foutre la trouille.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez foutu la merde comme ça ?! Et de quel droit rentrez-vous chez moi comme ça, à 8 heure du mat' ?!

- Premièrement, le SHIELD à tous les droit en ce qui concerne rentrer chez un individu, si la mission en vaut la peine, deuxièmement, si votre assistante est en colère, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous. travailler pour vous doit être épuisant. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer. Même Romanoff n'a pas tenu une semaine. troisi...

- Oh, sérieusement ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle n'est que mon assistante ? Elle vient de passer devant vous avec un drap comme habit, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Et entre nous, c'est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, alors, si elle craque, c'est peut-être que, si travailler pour moi est difficile, vivre avec moi doit être un truc à se suicider. Donc, excusez-moi, je dois allez la supplier de rester avec l'imbécile que je suis, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et pour accessoirement m'éviter le plus gros coma éthylique de tout les temps. Poussez-vous.

- Non, écoutez d'abord le troisièmement. Il consiste à vous faire revenir dans l'équipe des Avengers.

Tony regarda l'agent, les yeux écarquillés. non, il ne plaisantait pas. En même temps, est-ce que Nick Fury avait déjà plaisanté dans sa vie , Peu probable.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Absolument. Les autres agents m'ont conseillé de...

- Vous êtes taré ?! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! il retira son t-shirt laissant ainsi apparaître la cicatrice sur son torse. C'est fini pour moi de jouer les héros, j'ai raccroché. Et puis il y a Pepper, j'ai des projets... je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, c'est non.

- vous n'aurez pas besoin de sauver le monde, nous avons besoin de vous comme consultant.

- Osez me dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider, tout le monde peut le faire.

- C'est bizarre de dire ça, mais oui, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça Tony.

Clint était resté discret durant la conversation, au point que sa présence avait été oublié par Tony.

- Tu vas pas jouer la carte du pote "sympa" qui me flatte pour parvenir à ses fins, parce que ça pourrait marcher.

- Vos anciens coéquipières vous veulent absolument dans l'équipe, alors nous vous posons la question une dernière fois, acceptez-vous le poste ?

- Même capitain ? si même lui m'a demandé, ça doit être important, vous pensez pas ? donc, oui, mais à une condition.

Pepper avait enfilait un t-shirt et un jean, avait attrapé un grand sac et était en train de vider tous les tiroirs de la chambre un par un.

Des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était furax contre Tony. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi était-il si jaloux, si protecteur avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

les questions se bousculaient dans sa têtes, sans réponse.

Elle attrapa un pull, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait pris en même temps un petit objet. Il attira son attention quand il tomba sur le sol, roulant à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa, et l'ouvrit. Un son de surprise sorti de sa bouche:

"- Oh..."

Dans l'écrin, se trouvait une bague en argent, avec ce qui semblait être un diamant sur le haut. elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Le petit bijou était... parfait. Mais il contenait tellement de réponses et de questions à la fois, la jolie rousse était perdue. Elle serra la petite boîte contre elle. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était allongée sur le sol, désespérée, ne savant pas quoi faire, quand une voix amicale parvint à son oreille.

"- Virginia..

Coulson était dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle releva la tête, son visage noyé de larme.

- Rien, c'est juste... Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'agent.

- Ecoute, viens avec moi à Paris quelques temps pour te reposer, tu es épuisée. Ça te permettrait de te décompresser, évacuer la colère qui..

- Je ne suis pas en colère ! Le ton avec lequel elle avait parlé, l'aurait fait passer pour une folle aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais Coulson était son ami, il ne la jugeait jamais.

- Je ne peux pas partir Phil', il y a l'entreprise, la maison, Tony et...

- Tout ira bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai trouvait une bague dans le tiroir, je l'aime et... une autre larme descendit son visage. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, je...

- Je sais."

Il l'a prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant de l'aider à se relever. Ils partirent en laissant la valise et la bague dans la chambre.

L'avion du SHIELD était génial. Ce fut la première pensée du génie en entrant dans l'engin, un peu plus grand que son appartement, peut-être.

Il se tourna vers Fury avec l'expression d'un gosse de 7 ans dans un magasin de jouet sur le visage.

"- Allez faire un tour, vous avez 6 minutes et 39 secondes. Rejoignez-moi dans le Salon."

a peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Tony était parti visiter son nouveau chez soi.

Celui-ci ressemblait à la tour Stark, mais en plus... SHIELD. Les murs étaient épurés, il n'y avait pas de meubles de créateur ou d'œuvres d'art hors de prix... Soft donc.

Il entra dans un long couloir, et une voix résonna derrière lui.

"- Mr Stark !

il se retourna, devant lui, un homme gringalet, plus petit et plus jeune que lui, cheveux bouclés se tenait devant lui, souriant.

- Je suis tellement heureux de faire votre connaissance, et que vous ayez accepté le job ! J'avais parié sur vous avec Jemma, je savais bien que vous reviendriez ! en tout cas, je suis un grand fan de votre travail ! Les autres vont halluciner quand je vais leur dire que vous êtes ici, surtout Skye, je crois qu'elle est dingue de vous !

- Heu, excusez-moi, mais, qui êtes vous ?

- Oh, désolé, ou avais-je la tête, je suis Léo, Léo Fitz, enfin, Professeur Fitz. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Simmons m'attend au labo, alors à tout à l'heure."

il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et parti comme une flèche. Tony sourit un moment, les agents du SHIELD étaient vraiment tous tarés. Mais celui-ci avait l'ai sympa, taré, mais sympa.

1 minute et 04 secondes. il pressa le pas et arriva dans un espèce de hall. Il était en avance, impossible. En presque 20 ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais été à l'heure à un rendez-vous, jamais.

Cette pensée le fit rire, il imaginait bien Pepper le féliciter pour cette prouesse. Pepper. Ce mot fit briller les yeux du milliardaire et une larme coula lentement de son œil. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Paris AVEC Coulson, il aurait du s'excuser, partir avec elle. Il essuya la larme d'un revers de main et s'assit dans un des fauteuil de la pièce.

"- Monsieur Stark.

La voix grave de l'agent fit sursauter l'intéressé.

- Fury.

- Vous êtes en avance.

- oui, ça m'étonne moi-même, mais vous savez, il m'arrive 'obéir aux règles et...

- Ami Stark !

Il fut interrompu par la voix chaleureuse de Thor.

Je suis heureux de vous revoir homme de métal !

- Je suis aussi contente de.. Le dieu entoura Tony de ses bras.

Tu m'étouffe là par contre..

- Oh, je suis navré mon ami, mais j'ai appris par Jane ce qu'il s'est passé avec le roi de cette contrée, et vous aviez disparu quelques temps...

- Oui, un léger contre-temps avec le "roi" des Etat-Unis, mais rien de grave.

- En tout cas, vous êtes revenu, venez, les autres sont déjà arrivés.

- Les autres ? oh non, ça recommence. Je vous suit.

à suivre...

** voila pour le chapitre 4 :) j'espère que ça vous à plu :) **

** très bientot :p **

** LePetitPois**


	5. Chapter 5

**ce chapitre arrive tard, dsl, j'étais un peu débordée avec le college, donc sorry :s j'espere que ça vous plaira :)**

chapitre 5

-Virginia ?

La voix de l'agent la fit revenir à elle même. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle arrêté de l'écouter ?

-excuse-moi, je en t'écoutais pas, j'étais... ailleurs.

-Je disais que je connais un de tes plus grand fan.

-Ah oui ? Qui-est ce ?

-Oh, il s'appelle Marc, il a 8 ans demain.

-Et ce petit bonhomme m'adore ? Comment peut-il me connaître ? C'est tellement mignon.

-J'ai peut-être un peu trop parlé de toi à la maison..

-quoi, attends, c'est ton fils ?!

-Heu..oui, pourquoi ? Après le mariage, Sophie et moi avons...

-Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit qui vous étiez marié ! Et encore moins que vous étiez papa, félicitation Coulson !

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse que sa vie aille si bien, mais elle avait reprit le vouvoiement, presque malgré elle, comme mal à l'aise avec cette révélation.

-je vous les présenterez quand nous serons arrivés.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers le hublot de l'appareil. Elle regardait le ciel, pensive.

Elle pensait à lui, à ses derniers mots...

Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, ne s'était même pas excusé. Même un baiser aurait suffit. Mais rien. Il était parti avec ses nouveaux amis sans savoir si elle allait bien, il l'avait abandonné.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Banner !

-Stark ! Comment vas-tu mon vieux ?

-Plus que bien, combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ?

-Une éternité ! Comment va Pepper ? La question était anodine, mais ces mots l'avaient anéanti.

-Bien, mieux depuis qu'elle est parti a Paris avec Coulson je suppose.

-Paris ? Coulson ? Seule ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je te raconterai...

-Stark, vous êtes la. J'espérai de jamais vous revoir.

Une voix féminine coupa la phrase du play-boy. Une jolie femme rousse avançait dans le couloir, suivi de près pas l'agent Barton.

-Natasha, toujours aussi aimable.

-C'est agent Romanoff pour vous.

-Et hystérique, ça marche aussi ?

-Vous avez fini ?!

Capitaine America les observait depuis le fond de la pièce.

-Mister Frizz ! Quelle joie de voir revoir ! Eh bah mon vieux, vous n'avez pas pris une ride, vous m'impressionnez.

Le rire de Clint et de Banner fit sourire le milliardaire, content de sa blague.

-J'ignore ce qu'est un « mister frizz » mais en tout cas, vous, vous avez vieillit.

-Moi ?!

-Vous perdez vos cheveux pas touffe mon ami, il faudrait penser à consulter.

Natasha étouffa un ricanement avant de regarder ses pieds quand Tony la fusilla du regard.

-On s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois. La voix du directeur résonna dans leur dos. A cet instant, Tony regretta d'avoir accepté l'invitation. La journée allait être longue, très longue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Miss Potts ? Tout va bien ?

Elle n'entendit pas le premier appel derrière la porte, elle était bien trop occupée a tenir ses longs cheveux derrière sa tête pour ne pas vomir dessus.

-Virginia ? Vous êtes la ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Ça va, je... j'ai juste le mal de mer. Elle essuya sa bouche et sorti des toilettes, le teint livide, les jambes tremblantes.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? Vous êtes toute blanche !

-Merci Happy, ça ira, enfin j'espère.

-Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller sur ce bateau, j'ai jamais aimé les bateaux, et on dirait bien que vous non plus.

-Ça va, c'est juste la fatigue...

-Moi je dis que ça fait 2 mois qu'on est dans ce pays, et que vous êtes trop souvent « fatiguée » pour que ce ne soit pas grave, j'pense que vous couvez un truc.

2 mois. C'était passé tellement vite, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, 2 mois.

Elle eut une nouveau vertige, mais réussi à rester debout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Pour quand est prévu notre retour déjà ?

-Demain.

-oh... La réponse était clair, mais elle impliquait des tonnes de complications. Elle devrait le rappeler, ne serait-ce que pour le travail, et elle n'était pas prête à la faire. C'est vrai, pourquoi ce serait qui fasse le premier pas ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rappelait s'il l'aimait autant ?

-On peut rester encore un peu hein, les Couson seront ravis de nous avoir encore quelque jour, surtout Mark, ce gosse est en admiration devant vous, peut-être même plus que Tony.

À ces mot, elle tressaillit.

-Si c'est monsieur Stark qui vous embête, vous inquiétez pas, il est tellement fou de vous, qu'il sera à vos pieds dès votre retour.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, mais je pense que ce soit fini entre lui et moi..

-pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? C'est à cause de vos disputes ? Vous en avez vu d'autres, et je pense que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir les supporter. Sérieusement, vous êtes faite pour lui.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, il faut que l'on ait une discussion sérieuse, après, on verra.

-Ok, vous me tenez au courant hein.

-Happy ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« -Stark ?

-Captain ?

-Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez ailleurs.

-C'est son anniversaire.

-Comment ? Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il était occupé à soulever un objet plus grand que lui, qui, soit dit en passant, pesait une tonne, au dessus de lui.

-C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, c'est sa fête, à Pepper. À ces mot, le soldat releva la tête.

-Pepper ? C'est votre amie c'est ça ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Et vous lui avait acheté un cadeau ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un voyage.

-Pour aller ou ?

-Paris.

-Ahhh la France est un pays magnifique... vous partez quand ?

-2 mois.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai envoyé en France avec un ami i mois.

-Dites moi si je me trompe, mais vous êtes pas sensé, et bien, être ensemble tous les deux ? Enfin vous savez, les gens font des voyages ensemble, enfin c'est comme ça que ça se passait avant...

-oui, c'est toujours d'actualité, mais on avait besoin d'une pause.

-ah..

-mais 2 mois c'est long vous ne croyez pas ? Il serait peut être temps de lui dire ce que je ressent...

- hum hum...

-et que je ne veux pas le perdre...

-c'est sur...

-et que de toute façon, vous portez des strings roses...

-vous avez raison...

-mais vous ne m'écoutez pas du tout ! Il éclata de rire.

-Excusez moi, qu'est ce que vous disiez ?

-Bon, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous, alors si ça vous dérange pas, je vous laisse faire tout le sale boulot, et je vais -appeler la femme de a vie pour la reconquérir. Bonne journée.

-Attendez ! Stark ! Revenez ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Pepper ? Ce mot résonna quelques instants dans la tête de la jeune femme, à la fois heureuse et furieuse d'entendre la vois de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Tony ?

-Pepper chérie, tu m'a maqué, comment c'est Paris ? C'est beau hein ? J'espère que ça te plaît parce que c'est une idée à moi.

Elle fut choquée de voir avec quelle normalité il lui parlait, alors qu'ils étaient sensés se détester.

-Combien de temps ? Anthony Stark, combien de temps m'avez-vous laissé seule, sans nouvelles ?!

-Je dirai 2 mois...

-2 mois. Tu te rends compte ?! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais endurer ?! Sa voix était tremblante, déjà, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais demandé à Coulson de t'emmener loin pour que tu te rendes compte...

-de quoi ?

-Je suis mauvais pour toi ! Tu es malheureuse avec moi, je ne te mérite pas, tu es tellement parfaite. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir de la date de ton anniversaire, je ne suis jamais là pour toi, je ne réalise pas la chance que j'ai de t'avoir et...

-Je t'aime.

Il se tu, savourant ces paroles inattendues.

-Je reviens demain, tu auras tout le temps de t'excuser, en attendant, je t'aime, à demain.

-Pepper, attend, je t'ai... »

bip, bip, bip, bip... Elle a raccroché. Wow, cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, vraiment.

**voilaaaa :p j'espere finir le chapitre 6 d'ici samedi, j'espere que ca vous a plu :)**

**a la semaine proooo **

** LePetitPois**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

il se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, trop petit à son goût, du quartier général du Shield. Le matelas était trop ferme, l'oreiller pas assez mou, la couverte trop fine.

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait pourtant passé 2 mois dans ce lit sans jamais remarquer ces petits détails. Mais ce soir il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un plutôt, Pepper.

Il avait beau se dire qu'elle revenait demain, elle lui manquait terriblement. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son menton, son dos, ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins... Tony sourit à cette pensée, il allait bientôt pouvoir l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il allait pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras... il avait envie d'elle. Toutou le temps, mais surtout quand il pensait a sa poitrine. Il avait juste envie, et même ce lit inconfortable aurait fait l'affaire. Mais comment faire l'amour à une femme qui n'est pas la ?

Bon, elle rentrait dans quelques heures, il pouvait attendre, en plus, il était sûr qu'elle lui sauterait dessus des qu'elle arriverait. Mais maintenant, il faut dormir.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir, mais ses nausées l'en empêchaient déjà depuis quelques heures. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose, elle en aurait besoin, être la petite amie de Tony Stark n'était pas de tout reps. D'abord, il n'était pas vraiment calme et reposant de vivre avec un génie-milliardaire, anciennement iron man, a l'ego démesuré. Mais le plus épuisant était son envie quasi infatigable de sexe. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine, et qu'ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pendant quelques temps, mais à la longue, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre le rythme. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, mais lui ne la laisserait sûrement pas dormir tranquillement, et avec ses nausées qui ne finissaient plus, elle aurait du mal à tenir le coup. Elle était sûre qu'il lui sauterait dessus des qu'ils seraient seuls, elle le connaissait trop bien.

Elle se préparait donc à ne pas se reposer le lendemain, et pour se faire, elle décida de dormir plus tôt ce soir.

_Il est 9h35, le ciel est dégagé, la température extérieur est supérieur à 21°C..._

Tony se réveilla brutalement, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle l'avait tiré de son rêve.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans son lit, complètement nu, à moitié couvert par le drap et... accompagné.

En effet, il enveloppait de ses bras protecteur le corps de Pepper. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle était rentrée. Ils avaient enfin pu avoir une discussion sérieuse pour s'avouer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient,

tout ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qui avait fini par une discussion plus torride dans la chambre du couple.

Elle avait réussi à ne pas tomber dans les pommes, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que connaissait Tony, il aurait appelé le samu, les pompiers, et tout le tatouin. Il était tellement inquiet pour tout tout le temps. Non, elle avait su tenir le cap, et même très bien. Même Tony avait était été surpris par sa forme soudaine, elle ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant, non pour lui déplaire, mais de la voir de bête de sexe à dormeuse professionnel ne le rassurait pas. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis hier matin, ce qui commencé à faire long.

« -cherie

-laisse moi dormir...

-il est l'heure, tu veux un truc à manger ?

-Je...je ne veux rien... je suis malade.

Elle se leva pour partir comme une flèche dans la salle de bain.

-Pepper ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. Non,elle n'allait pas bien du tout, ses nausées étaient de plus en plus fortes, elle ne supportait plus la moidre petite secousse.

-j'appelle Banner.

-Merci

elle vint se recoucher, le goût amer de vomi dans la bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix familière du docteur sortie du téléphone.

-allô ? Tony ? Il est même pas 10h du mat', on est dimanche, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Pepper est malade, désolé de te réveiller.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Passe la moi.

Il tendit le téléphone à l'interarmées.

je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle, je ne peux plus rien faire sans avoir avie de vomir, peut-être la bouffe de Paris, je ne sais pas...

-ok, j'arrive. »

_« félicitation, tu est enceinte ! »_ cette phrase avait fait l'objet d'une bombe dans la tête de Pepper.

Elle était enceinte, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette éventualité. Comment allait-elle le dire à Tony ? Elle faillit s'évanouir sous les questions, avant d'être rappelée à la réalité pas la voix de professeur.

« - Tu vas bien ?

-De combien de temps ?

-Heuu, 2 mois peut-être.

-Merde.

-Tu ne le veux pas ,

-si, si j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, mais Tony... je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un revers de main.

-a quoi je devrais réagir ? C'est grave ? Il avait fait son apparition dans la le labo.

-Tony, ce n'est rien, elle est juste...

-Je suis enceinte."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

C'est vrai que quand elle lui avait dit, il avait très mal réagi, comme toujours dans les situations était parti s'isoler quelques jours, avant de revenir, tout penaud, dans le foyer conjugal, des soutes et des questions plein la tête.

Virginia l'avait laissé faire, elle le connaissait et savait que le choc passé, il reviendrait, et en l'occurrence, il était revenu.

La première nuit, il était resté interdit, refusant presque de regarder le ventre -encore plat- de la futur maman.

La deuxième nuit, il n'avait pas dormi,il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il allait être père. Lui ? Jamais il ne serait à la hauteur. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'arbre généalogique, tous les Strak étaitent des sales types, et ils le seraient toujours.

La troisième nuit, il avait passé 2 heures à l'observait. Il n'imaginait pas que quelque chose pouvait vivre à l'intérieur, c'était incroyable. Surtout que c'était son enfant, enfin, il l'espérait.

Elle était enceinte de 2 mois, et logiquement, i mois, elle était à Paris. Il voulait la croire quand elle disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Coulson et elle, mais il fallait qu'il en ait la certitude.

« - Jarvis, programme une prise de sang pour Pepper.

bien monsieur.

Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une prise de sang ? Je vais très bien chéri, tout va bien...

c'est pour un test.

Attend, encore avec tes tests des paternité ?! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je t'ai dit que tu étais le père, mais traite moi de prostitué si tu veux, ne te gêne pas. Personne ne me touche à part toi, et non, je ne suis pas infidèle, faut croire que ça ne touche qu'une personne sur deux dans le couple.

moi ? Tu penses que je suis infidèle ?!

Tu as très bien entendu.

Jamais je ne te tromperai Pepper, je t'aime..

Dis ça à Mathilde !

Quoi ? Qui est Mathilde ?

Brune, 1m80, grosse poitrine, ça ne te rappelle rien ? Fais un effort, elle était dans ton lit i mois...

Cette fille ? Chérie, tu sais très bien que j'étais bourré, je ne voulais pas... je suis désolé...

moi aussi je suis désolée, désolée d'avoir cette conversation pour la centième fois, je t'aime, pourquoi irais-je faire un enfant à un autre ?

Même quand l'autre s'appelle Phil' ?

Elle resta bouche bée. Il pensait encore à un éventuel rapprochement entre elle et l'agent. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens..

Je n'en peux plus Tony, je ne veux plus de ta jalousie et de tout le reste. Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, dis le clairement, et arrête d'inventer toutes les excuses du monde.

Je ne veux pas de cet enfant.

Quoi ?!

Elle avait imaginé la réponse, mais ne l'avait pas vraiment attendu. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

Je ne le veux pas, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'était un accident et ça le restera. Je ne veux pas être père.

Le visage de Pepper était maintenant inondé de larme.

Et bien cet accident, comme tu dis, est un être humain et c'est ton fils ! Alors arrête de jouer l'enfant et prend un peu tes responsabilités !

Je ne veux pas de responsabilités, tu as toujours étais là pour les prendre à ma place.

Les rôles viennent de s'inverser.

Qui a dit que tu faisais les règle du jeu ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, ou une gifle peut-être, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle le laissa là, claquant la porte d'entrée en sortant.

Il ne la revit pas pendant une bonne semaine, avant qu'il ne se décide à allait s'excuser avec trois énormes bouquets de fleurs.

Elle les avait acceptés, et tout était redevenu normal, jusqu'à leur prochaine dispute, et ainsi de suite. Ce petit manège durait depuis 3 mois déjà, et le ventre de Pepper commençait à se voir sérieusement. 5 mois de grossesse, ça n'était pas vraiment facile à cacher.

Quand les médias commencèrent à intéresser à son ventre assez rond, ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite sur une grossesse, et quand Tony avais appris que sa bien-aimé faisait les gros titres, il s'était rendu chez les journalistes pour un « bonjour amical », et les rumeurs étaient quelque peu redescendues. Pepper, elle, essayait de brouiller les pistes mais même au travail, les gens l'épiaient constamment.

Même le Shield, mis dans la confidence par le héros, commençait à vouloir en savoir plus. Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose a dire à ces charognards, pour les occuper un peu. Ils décidèrent alors d'annoncer la nouvelle, à contre cœur, au monde entier, pendant une interview donné a Vanity fair.

1 moi plus tard,le soir du gala de charité Stark, tous les yeux restaient braqués sur le ventre de Pepper, mis en valeur dans une magnifique robe en satin blanche. Les questions fusaient sur le sexe du bébé, et Tony avait terriblement envie de les faire languir, mais elle avait dit pas de commentaires, pas d'annonces, ni de révélations. Donc il n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui passe un micro.

Il avait tellement bu, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait dit, mais aucun doute, Pepper s'en souvenait elle. Il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé, une valise déjà prête à côté de lui avec un mot disant qu'un chambre l'attendait en ville. Il n'aurait jamais du boire, ça finissait toujours mal.

Et le mal était fait, même bien fait, toutes les chaîne parlaient d'eux et du futur... « batrâd » ?!

oh non, il n'avait pas dit ça ,

-merde.

_« on passe au scoop maintenant, Christine, c'est à vous. Merci Sopia. Hier soir, alors qu'Anthony Stark, bien amoché comme toujours, prend le micro pendant la fête de charité du même nom, il nous confirme une fois de plus les rumeurs selon lesquelles le bébé serait un garçon. Cette révélation passée, il continue avant d'avouer un détail important : le bébé ne serait pas le sien. Alors, éniem rumeur ou réalité ? Le milliardaire serait-il co... »_

mute.

Comment avait-il pu dire un truc pareil ?! Quel crétin.

Jarvis ?

Oui monsieur ?

Comment va-t-elle ?

Elle m'a demandé de ne pas répondre à vos questions sur elle monsieur, je suis désolé.

Pas grave, je vais monter...

mlle Potts m'a également demandé de ne pas vous laisser lui parler. Je suis désolé.


End file.
